Dire au revoir
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: OS - CN Blue / YongHwa x OC : Il l'aimait. Mais elle était la petite amie de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette douleur et il décida d'y mettre fin.


Je l'ai vu à l'école aujourd'hui.

Je parle de Kim SeoYoung.

Ses beaux cheveux longs.

Sa personnalité parfaite.

La façon dont ses yeux scintillent quand elle sourit.

Mais tout cela appartient ce type. Son petit ami je veux dire.

Ne vous méprenez pas, son petit ami est un gars vraiment sympa.

Mais parfois...

Parfois SeoYoung me fait perdre mes moyens. Elle ne réalise pas que je l'aime depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle. Nous sommes amis depuis environ quatre ans. Malheureusement, elle ne pense à moi qu'en tant que « **_frère_** ».

* * *

Je suis jaloux chaque fois que je vois SeoYoung embrassait légèrement la joue de son petit ami, pensant que ce mec aurait pu être moi, si seulement je n'étais pas un lâche et que je m'étais confessé plus tôt.

Mais...

Je dois être heureux pour elle.

* * *

Je sens comme un coup de couteau imaginaire poignardait mon coeur à chaque fois que SeoYoung me dit qu'elle est « **_occupée_**» lorsque je l'invite à manger dehors avec moi. Lentement, son petit ami est en train de l'emmener loin de moi.

C'est soit se battre, soit la laisser partir.

Mais alors, je serais seul.

* * *

SeoYoung, je l'ai rencontré dans un cimetière. J'avais treize ans, elle en avait douze.

Moi pour mes parents, elle pour sa petite soeur décédée.

Je l'ai d'abord rencontré quand elle avait essayé de me réconforter.

Moi, un inconnu qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

Je me souviens encore de la conversation que nous avons eu.

Tout à commencer par un simple : « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

J'ai appris peu de temps après notre rencontre que SeoYoung était forte. Forte mentalement.

Bien que sa soeur soit morte, elle m'a dit : « C'est bon. Elle est dans un meilleur endroit maintenant. Elle n'a plus à souffrir. »

Sa soeur était morte d'un cancer.

* * *

D'une rencontre comme celle-ci à conduit a la reconnaissance de l'autre à l'école, puis au déjeuner que l'on a partagé ensemble, et ainsi de suite.

Elle a été celle qui m'a empêché de tomber dans une profonde solitude.

Mais ce sentiment de solitude est revenu très vite. Quand je l'ai entendu parler du décès de mes parents avec son petit ami. Tellement légèrement, comme si c'était un banal sujet de conversation.

* * *

Ces jours-ci, une petite lame est devenu mon nouvel ami. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. La douleur physique est devenu comme une drogue pour moi, je suis devenu accro à cela, je pensais que cela pouvait me sortir de la dépression. Mais même cela est devenu ennuyeux.

Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ceci.

* * *

Je suis allé à la maison de SeoYoung pour déposer quelque chose.

Une lettre, lui expliquant certaines choses.

Un petit gâteau, car je savais que c'était son dessert préféré.

Et mon bien le plus précieux, ma guitare, celle qui m'a été offerte pour mon anniversaire par SeoYoung.

* * *

J'étais sur le toit de mon appartement aujourd'hui, une petite lame dans une main. La lame a été lentement ramené à mon poignet gauche, le sang coulait le long de mon bras. Des souvenirs commencèrent à affluer dans ma tête.

Les souvenirs des vacances que nous avons passés ensemble.

Les souvenirs de l'époque où je jouais de la guitare pendant qu'elle chantait.

Je soupirai amèrement et je me mis debout.

Je me tenais sur le bord même du toit.

Une seule étape.

Une étape jusqu'à ce que je ne quitte ce monde. Et c'est exactement ce que je fis.

* * *

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Je levai les yeux en voyant ce qui me tenait la main, essayant de me sauver de la chute. SeoYoung.

« YongHwa ! Idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? » criait-elle, essayant de me tirer vers le haut.

« Désolé SeoYoung... Mais je t'aime beaucoup trop. »

Elle avait l'air choquée par cet aveu soudain, elle en ferma sa bouche, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait dire. Mais elle se souvint de son objectif initial : me garder en vie.

« Est-ce pour cela que tu fais ceci ? Je te promets, je vais en parler à YoSeob, nous pouvons rompre, il comprendra ! N'abandonne pas si tôt, YongHwa ! Ne me fait pas cela ! » Elle pleurait. Les larmes descendaient le long de ses joues, collant en même temps ses cheveux sur son visage.

« Merci de t'inquiéter autant, SeoYoung... Mais ne sera tu pas triste de faire cela à YoSeob ? » Je souris amèrement, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. « Il est temps de ce dire au revoir. »

Après ces quelques mots, j'ai lentement lâché cette main qui me tenait. Fermant les yeux, j'attendis ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

* * *

**_Cher SeoYoung,_**

**_Au moment où tu liras ces lignes, je serais probablement mort. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé depuis que tu es venu vers moi ce jour-là. Le jour de notre première rencontre._**

**_Tu as été la première personne à me réconforter après la mort de mes parents. Si ce n'était pas pour toi... Eh bien, je n'aurais pas pu supporter cette douleur aussi longtemps._**

**_Tu m'as fait profiter de la vie, tu m'as appris à être reconnaissant pour chaque jour que je vis. Mais quand tu as commencé à sortir avec YoSeob, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sentir mon coeur se briser. Cependant, je savais que tu allais être heureuse avec lui, j'ai donc décidé de me sentir heureux pour vous deux. Mais cela a été plus difficile à faire pendant que les jours passaient. Sil te plaît, ne blâme pas YoSeob, ou toi-même._**

**_Je suis dans un meilleur endroit maintenant, avec ma mère et mon père. Et YoSeob est un gars très bien, je suis sûr qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal._**

**_J'espère sincèrement que tu atteindras les objectifs que tu t'étais fixé._**

**_Soit heureuse, d'accord ?_**  
**_YongHwa._**


End file.
